Malaikat Juga Tahu
by Panik-kok-di-disko
Summary: Aku, kau, dan dia, sebuah segitiga yang penuh drama. Antara aku dan dia, pasti akan ada pemenangnya. Songfic. ONESHOT. RnR please banget...


_Uzumaki PuTiLiciOUs presents:_

**Malaikat Juga Tahu**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Malaikat Juga Tahu © Dewi Lestari_

_Songfic, FP-POV (First Person's Point of View)_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Kurasa, kisah cinta segitiga ini akan terus dikisahkan di tanah Negara Hi. Menjadi bahan gosip ibu-ibu senggang, pengisi waktu luang mereka. Kisah ini menarik. Sangat menarik. Kisah cinta segitiga antara seorang pemuda hiperaktif yang ternyata menjadi seorang Hokage, istrinya yang adalah seorang pemimpin sebuah klan terkenal, dan seorang ninja medis super.

Namun tahukah mereka, kalau kisah cinta segitiga ini pada awal sampai tengahnya sangatlah menyakitkan untuk salah satu pemerannya?

Aku. Akulah orang yang tersakiti itu. Aku, Hyuuga Hinata. Putri pertama Hyuuga Hiashi, pemimpin Klan Hyuuga. Calon pemimpin Klan Hyuuga yang diabaikan oleh ayahnya yang lebih sudi untuk melatih adiknya.

Kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu siapa dua pemeran lainnya. Sang pemeran kedua, Uzumaki Naruto, putra Yondaime Hokage, _jinchuuriki_ monster rubah ekor sembilan, Kyuubi. Cinta sejatiku. Dan pemeran terakhir, Haruno Sakura, _chuunin_ berambut merah muda, murid Godaime Hokage, salah satu ninja medis terbaik di Konoha.

Kisah romansa ini dimulai sejak kami masih di Akademi. Di hari pertama aku bertemu dengan Naruto, aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

Dan Naruto pun, langsung jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Lelahmu jadi lelahku juga_

_Bahagiamu bahagiaku pasti_

_Berbagi takdir kita selalu_

_Kecuali tiap kau jatuh hati_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aku selalu ikut senang saat Naruto senang. Aku ikut sedih jika Naruto sedih. Aku selalu menemaninya saat ia kesepian. Aku selalu mencoba untuk membangkitkan semangatnya jika ia sedang _down_.

Namun jika hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga karena Sakura… hatiku justru sakit. Sakiiiiiit sekali, seperti ditikam belati. Aku selalu ingin menangis dan meraung-raung, namun aku selalu menyimpan perasaanku dalam-dalam dan menyembunyikannya dengan senyumku.

Bahkan ketika Naruto meminta saranku… aku memberikan saran terbaikku.

Ya… aku memang bodoh. Bukannya mencegah Naruto semakin mendekati Sakura, aku malah memperlancar jalannya untuk mengencani Sakura. Haha. _What a fool._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Kali ini hampir habis dayaku  
Membuktikan padamu ada cinta yang nyata  
Setia hadir setiap hari  
Tak tega biarkan kau sendiri_

_Meski seringkali kau malah asyik sendiri_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto selalu baik padaku. Ia bahkan membalaskan perlakuan Neji-_niisan_ kepadaku di ujian _chuunin_ waktu itu. Kuakui, aku sangat tersentuh atas kebaikannya itu. Namun segera kusadari, ia menyayangiku bukan sebagai seorang kekasih. Hanya sebagai sahabat.

Tiga tahun berlalu semenjak ujian _chuunin_ itu. Aku, Naruto, dan Sakura sudah berubah. Namun tidak dengan perasaanku terhadap Naruto. Aku tetap mencintai dan mengharapkannya, meski ia telah meninggalkanku untuk berlatih dengan Jiraiya-_sama_.

Perasaan Naruto kepada Sakura pun tak berubah juga. Ia masih berusaha mengajak Sakura berkencan. Usahanya gigih sekali, meski sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Sakura mencintai Uchiha Sasuke, ninja pelarian itu.

Dan sebenarnya Naruto pun tahu kalau aku mencintainya. Ya, Kiba yang memberitahuku. Mereka kan cukup akrab. Namun Kiba juga memberitahuku satu hal lain: Naruto masih terlalu berharap kepada Sakura. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya tak perlu diberitahu lagi, karena aku bisa melihatnya di mata Naruto saat ia menatap Sakura.

Huff. Hidup ini memang penuh perjuangan, ya? Kurasa perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto sudah maksimal, sampai-sampai aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Aku selalu ada untuknya, namun ia tak pernah membalas cintaku.

Jalan pikiran cowok memang sulit ditebak!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_  
Karena kau tak lihat terkadang malaikat  
Tak bersayap, tak cemerlang, tak rupawan  
Namun kasih ini silakan kau adu  
Malaikat juga tahu siapa yang jadi juaranya_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yah… aku tahu, aku bukan manusia yang supersempurna. Aku bukan malaikat. Well, malaikat juga tak selalu berwujud sempurna, kan? Terkadang mereka pun muncul dalam keadaan hina, walau ujung-ujungnya akan kembali menjadi seindah pelangi. Namun aku tak seperti malaikat. Aku punya perasaan. Dan perasaanku tak bisa dimainkan seenaknya.

Yayaya... Naruto boleh membandingkan kasihku dengan kasih Sakura. Aku menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku tak pernah melakukan apa-apa dengan setengah-setengah. Segalanya harus dilakukan sampai tuntas. Sementara itu… Sakura hanya menyayangi Naruto sebagai sahabat. Tak lebih dari itu. Sakura sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Sakura masih menyayangi Sasuke.

Sakura sebenarnya sudah mengatakan kalau ia tak akan pernah menerima ajakan kencan Naruto. Ia masih setia menunggu Sasuke. namun aku tak terlalu yakin dengan kata-katanya. Bagaimana jika Sakura akhirnya luluh dengan kegigihan Naruto? Oh, Tuhan!

Namun aku selalu menanamkan sebuah keyakinan di dalam benakku:

Aku. Pasti. Akan. Memenangkan. Hati. Naruto.

Kuharap begitu, sih.

_Well, God knows who will win this battle. Between me and her, God knows._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Hampamu tak kan hilang semalam  
Oleh pacar impian  
Tetapi kesempatan untukku yang mungkin tak sempurna  
Tapi siap untuk diuji  
Kupercaya diri  
Cintakulah yang sejati_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mungkin kau lihat Naruto selalu ceria seperti tak punya masalah. Namun kau salah. Naruto sebenarnya masih kesepian, sangat kesepian. Ia masih tertekan atas kepergian Sasuke. Sahabatnya yang lain, Gaara, berada nun jauh di Suna, terlalu sibuk untuk menemuinya. Jiraiya_-sama_ dan Kakashi_-sensei_ telah tiada. Sementara itu, Sakura tak jua membalas cintanya. Sampai sekarang, Sakura masih di impiannya, belum jadi kenyataan.

Tak sadarkah ia kalau aku di sini, mencintainya setengah mati, tulus tanpa pamrih? Mengapa ia tak kunjung membalas cintaku? Mengapa ia tetap mengejar pacar impiannya, sementara ia bisa mendapatkan aku yang nyata? Mengapa, Kami-sama??????

Naruto cinta sejatiku. Aku yakin itu. Cintaku kepadanya tak akan pernah luntur sampai kapanpun. Cinta ini telah teruji selama tiga tahun, ketika Naruto sedang dalam latihan bersama Jiraiya_-sama_. Meski ada banyak orang yang mengajakku berkencan, aku hanya akan menerima ajakan Naruto.

Aku percaya, cintakulah yang akan memenangkan hati Naruto. _Law of attraction_ harus berlaku di sini. Harus.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Kau selalu meminta terus kutemani  
Engkau selalu bercanda andai wajahku diganti  
Relakan ku pergi  
Karna tak sanggup sendiri_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cinta sejati dibawa sampai mati. Kalimat ini berlaku untukku. Aku sangat mencintai Naruto. Namanya selalu ada di benakku, bahkan saat aku nyaris mati.

Ketika itu, ketua Akatsuki, Pein Rikudo tengah menyerang Konoha untuk menculik Naruto dan mengambil Kyuubi darinya. Tentu saja aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Aku melawan salah satu tubuh Pein dengan sekuat tenagaku, oh, dan juga tenaga Tenten-_neesan_. Kami berdua bekerjasama, melawan orang jahat itu sampai chakra kami nyaris habis.

Dengan kata lain, sampai kami _nyaris_ mati.

**Flashback**

Tenten-neesan melemparkan persediaan senjatanya entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Aku bisa melihat, chakranya tinggal sangat sedikit. Sepertinya ia sudah mau pingsan, namun sifat keras kepalanya membuat ia bertahan. Aku sendiri sudah kehilangan banyak chakra, dan mungkin hanya bisa menyerang sekali lagi.

Dan akhirnya, aku nekat. Aku mengeluarkan jurus _jyuuken_, jurus andalan klanku. Aku tak yakin ini akan berhasil, namun aku harus tetap mencoba.

Dan nyatanya memang tak berhasil. Pein memanggil salah satu hewan _kuchiyose_-nya yang langsung menyerangku sehingga aku langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Di alam bawah sadarku itu, aku merasa sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong. Lorong itu berisi seluruh potongan hidupku, mulai dari aku kecil sampai saat aku melawan Pein. Dan, di ujung lorong itu ada sebuah cahaya terang. Aku terus berjalan, dan akhirnya keluar dari lorong itu.

Setelah lorong, aku masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat yang sangat kukenal. Ya, ini halaman Akademi Ninja Konoha. Salah satu tempat favoritku di Konoha. Lalu, aku melihat sesosok orang yang sangat kukenal.

_Okaasan?_

Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin _Okaasan_. _Okaasan_ sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ya, Hinata sayang... ini _Okaasan_..."

Oh, Tuhan! Ia bisa membaca pikiranku! Tatapan itu… senyum itu… benar-benar _Okaasan_! Aku langsung berlari dan memeluknya. Beliau pun membalas pelukanku dengan hangat.

"_Okaasan_... ini dimana?"

"Ini, mereka bilang, pestamu, Cinta**(1).** Kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau mau di sini," jawab _Okaasan_ lembut.

"Tapi... _Okaasan_ kan sudah... berarti, aku juga sudah..."

Oh Tuhan. Aku sudah mati. Aku sudah meninggalkan Naruto untuk selama-lamanya. OH, TUHAN!!!

_Okaasan_ tersenyum lembut.

"Belum, Sayang. Masih belum. Ini masih di antara alam dunia dengan alam baka. Kau masih bisa kembali."

"Bisakah?" bisikku putus asa.

"Bisa... asal kau memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk kembali atau ada yang memanggilmu kembali, kau bisa kembali," jawab _Okaasan_ lembut. Oh, Tuhan. Di satu sisi, aku tak mau kehilangan _Okaasan_ lagi, namun di sisi lainnya, aku masih ingin berkumpul dengan keluarga dan teman-temanku di dunia.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar sebuah suara. Suara itu sangat kukenal. Suara keras, kasar, dan panik yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Sebuah suara yang pasti meluncur dari mulut seorang Uzumaki Naruto. _Okaasan_ melirikku.

"Lihat kan. Kau sudah mendapatkan tiketmu untuk kembali ke dunia lagi," katanya sambil sedikit nyengir.

"Kalau begitu... aku akan kehilangan _Okaasan_ lagi? Tuhan, Naruto, relakan aku pergi! Di dunia, aku hanya sendiri! Aku ingin bersama Kaasan saja!! Relakan aku pergi!!!!!!"

"Hinata, tenang, Sayang!! Kau tak sendiri di dunia! Masih ada ayahmu, Hanabi, Neji, Naruto, Tenten, dan sejumlah orang lain yang menyayangimu. Kau tak sendiri, Nak! Siapa bilang begitu, Cinta. _Kaasan_ akan selalu ada di hatimu dan menjagamu sampai akhir hidupmu," bisik _Okaasan_ lembut sambil memeluk dan mencium keningku.

"Terima kasih, _Kaasan_...," bisikku terharu. Okaasan lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Cepatlah. Orang yang memanggilmu itu, belahan jiwamu, sudah menunggumu. Oh iya, untuk mendapatkan cintanya, kau hanya perlu berjuang sedikit lagi. Semoga berhasil, Cinta. _Kaasan_ menyayangimu…"

"Aku juga sayang _Kaasan_…"

Setelah itu, segalanya gelap lagi, dan tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dengan Naruto sedang menungguiku di sebelah ranjangku.

**End of Flashback**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Malaikat juga tahu_

_Aku kan jadi juaranya…_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Dan sekarang, di sinilah aku, di balkon Gedung Hokage.

Dan tebaklah siapa yang ada di gendonganku.

Ya, ia putriku. Buah cintaku dengan cinta sejatiku, Uzumaki Naruto. Buah cintaku, Uzumaki Natsuka.

Ya. Aku memenangkan pertarungan ini. Naruto sepenuhnya milikku sekarang.

Iya kan?

**::: The End :::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**(1).** Diterjemahkan dari sebuah kalimat di buku Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: _This is, as they say, your party_.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Specially dedicated to The Protector, and our relationship right now. For more info, please open my LiveJournal.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Review?**


End file.
